sigmastorm2fandomcom-20200215-history
Red Cell
Red Cell Red Cell Agents were forged out of the fires of war and the darkness of betrayal. Their loyalty is unquestionable, their pride unextinguishable, and their courage undauntable. Survivors who have shown their mettle and proven their loyalty during their Initiation emerge as the universe's most honorable fighters. Initiates form a new breed of members furthering the goals of Red Cell in spite of any obstacles. Initiates develop into determined Agents, standing tall and proud, shoulder-to-shoulder, with the veteran Guardians and Sentinels of Red Cell. Red Cell's History Red Cell was born on the 27th of November 2008 by Nestor. They started out small with only a few members but over the next few weeks Red Cell began to build up a small group of strong members like GTE (RC's first ever Agent), Conquerer7 and MrDorian. All the time Red Cell was moving up the ranks of the top factions in Sigma Storm 2. By 2009, they had around 20 members, including a soon to be core member in DrgnMastr. By now, GTE had left, and MrDorian announced he wouldn't be around for a while, so DrgnMastr was soon made the Agent in Command. The faction continued to develop and was well into the top 40 factions by now, and they had hundreds of Fully Fluxxed equipment ranging from every level. DrgnMastr had now established himself as one of the top 10 players in the game, and Nestor in the top 50. There were a very tight knit group of players at this point, with DrgnMastr as Agent in Command, and fred123qwe, Annika and Riftblade as Agents.NexPennae then became an Agent too, and it stayed like this for a few months. After several months of good work, Annika and fred123qwe finally proved themselves worthy to become part of the Red Council and became Red Cell's first ever Sentinels. At the same time, a new batch of players emerged and Jacobj and Udhariol stepped up as the newest agents. As of today, the faction has around 50 members with nearly 500 fully fluxxed items donated by various members, the majority by Nestor and Drgnmstr, and the number is increasing everyday! Red Cell continues to grow, and has made contact with many factions, including the Nognof Brotherhood (The number 2 faction) and also made a full alliance with the Disciples of Tron. Red Cell is starting to really push to become one of the very top factions in the game, rising up the rankings at a fiersome rate. Red Cell is currently ranked in the top 10 factions. Faction Stats Structures *L3 Guidance Systems *L3 Weapons Expert *L3 Armor Factory *L3 Deflection Shield *L2 Faction Registrar *L4 Target Analyser *L5 Fusion Capacitors *L5 Energy Silos (+50 max. Energy for all members) *L1 Doppler Array Features * 50 Max Members * 13 Members per Squad * 16 Faction Store Spaces * 18 Total Ranks * 10% - 25% Tax rate, depending on your rank * 3 Artifact slots Advisor, Tagging and about 500 fully fluxed items ranging from L001 to L160 Faction Ranks Command Ranks *Faction Founder *Agent in Command *Sentinel *Agent Regular Ranks *Section Leader Alpha Class = 5.0M - 10.0M *Section Leader Bravo Class = 2.0M - 5.0M *Certified Expert = 1.0M - 2.0M *Expert = 500k - 1.0M *Certified Specialist = 250k - 500k *Specialist = 100k - 250k *1st Class Cadet = 50k - 100k *2nd Class Cadet = 25k - 50k *Apprentice = <25k Faction Rules You can find all our rules at this place. Applying for Red Cell membership If you feel you are a suitable candidate you may apply for a membership at our forum. Category:Factions